LGDR
by EpicCubone
Summary: We all know what is happening with Team RWBY and everyone at Beacon but did you ever wonder what was taking place in another school say Haven. This story will follow Team LGDR as they go off on their own adventure in the Eastern Kingdom of Mistral, to kill Grimm, Stop Villians, and slowly over come their own Dark History. This is a Spinoff of RWBY trying to stay as close to canon.
Gray Trailer

It was a slow night in Harborage, the small city within the kingdom of Mistral. The normal busy streets have seem to have all gone to a calm rest as the shattered moon rested high in the night sky. Besides the moon the street lights was the only over source of light beside a few windows which housed a few people still up or maybe children who needed the help of their nightlights to rest within the darkness. The only noise was from the people outside this late night, some on dates, others out for a walk or has the gravy yard shift at works, and some just might be up to no good at all. An old warehouse was one place where no good seemed to be happening as a boy stood atop a roof top a little away from the place. He was on the slight taller side standing about five foot ten wearing a dark gray hoodie which covered his face and had both of the sleeves ripped out revealing his highly toned arms and the wrist and forearm guards he wore on them, his legs was covered by black cargo pants that had shin guards on each leg that matched his hoodie and his feet was covered by black boots with gray buckles holding them to him tightly.

He watched as a track pulled up to the warehouse's lot and two guys guarding the back door held their hands up for the track to stop, he could tell that the guys was members of the White Fang, mainly due to the fact that their uniform stood out easily. One of the guards checked the track, he guessed to make sure there were no surprises and after a quick look he watched the gate to the building rise up and the track pull in before it closed behind them. The young man on the roof pulled out his scroll and checked it for the time then spoke to himself as a reminder,

"20 minutes before I have to make home, better hurry."

Then he took off from the roof heading towards the building he has been spying on for the past hour.

Within the warehouse are a lot of unopened crates that was in a somewhat ordered mess as some was still being unpacked and others just sat there stacked, the place was lit up nicely by the ceiling lights that hung over head with a cat walk slightly below them. The light shined down on members of the White Fang who was doing many odd jobs. They were moving boxes, unpacking others and some was just standing guard, it was a slow and normal night for the members.

Two of the guards stood on top of the cat walk side by side with their rifles in hand, they watched the members below before one turned to the other.

"Hey?" He said to the guard next to him who turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder about the moon?" The first guard asked.

"The moon?"

"Yeah, like… How did that even happen, Like… I think it was aliens." He stated.

"Aliens… Really?" the other guard asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah man, like think about it, the moon is like really big, you know."

"Yes I know the moon is pretty big."

"So like, what caused that to the moon but didn't hurt our planet?" The first guard asked the other guard, but was answered by another voice.

"You know I never really wondered that."

"Thank you." The first guard said as the two guards turned to see a guy in a gray hoodie. "… Hey you're not supposed to be he-"

But he was cut off by the gray clad person punching him across the face sending him off the catwalk having him hit the ground below short followed by his friend. This got the attention of all the other members of the White Fang who all looked up to see the teen jumping down to the lower floor. He slowly started to crack his knuckles as he looked around and room to see many of the members of the terrorist group arming themselves with swords and rushing towards him. The gray hooded person readied himself as the first attacker reached him swing his sword towards the boy in gray only for him to parry it away with the swing of his arm then giving the mask wearing attacking straight in his chest sending him flying backwards. Two more White Fang reached the lone body and attacked with their blades one after the other only for him to block the first one with his wrist guards before pushing the first grunt back to block the others grunts sword with a parry leaving the grunt open to the powerful right hook sending him flying into his grunt friend.

The gray wearing boy then ran towards the group of White Fang members, two that had firearms opened fire with their rifles, the hooded boy got into a low stance as he rushed forward using his arms to block the incoming fire and kept moving side to side to become a harder target. Once he got too close to the group the grunts with the rifles stopped firing not to hit any of their teammates and to let the others handle him which turned out to be a bad idea as the boy in gray grabbed the two White Fang members closest to him and slammed their heads together before he dodged a blade swap from another attacker then give him a hard left hooking knocking the attacker right to the ground. As the White Fang member fall to the ground the two with rifles opened fire again causing the Hooded Boy to run before a nearby crate for cover, the two Faunus was not letting up on the bullet storm as the lone fighter could hear bullets flying overhead and hitting the over side of his cover. He soon heard a clicking sound and that was the only signal he needed to know to attack, he quickly turned around and kicked the crate with all of his might sending it towards the masked faunus which one managed to dodge but the other was smacked by the flying wooden cube and sent flying. The one who managed to roll to safety turned to see another one of his friend flying right at him, he was quick and was able to catch his White Fang brother and help him stand until he felt something wrap around his waist, suddenly his was lifted into the air with the other Faunus and slammed hard onto the ground.

After suplexing the last two members within the warehouse the gray clad boy jumped back to his feet and looked around to make sure everything was all clear, just a bunch of Wannabe helpers just laid out on the floor. He nodded his head as if he was telling himself 'Good Job' before he reached for his scroll within his pocket when suddenly a door was kicked in which got his attention quick and he jumped into his combat stance. Walking out from the just kicked opened door was a rather large man wearing a grim masked that covered his whole face, his White Fang uniform was normal just a bit.. bigger and his skin was tanned and on his left arm was a tattoo of something. In his hands was his weapon which was a really large chainsaw, he started to rev the chainsaw as he walked towards the hooded boy which he towered over.

"Looks like if I need something done right." The towering White Fang member side as he revved his chainsaw more. "I should've done it myself."

The hooded boy just looked at the man before with his arms up and his hands balled into fist, the two slowly started to circle each over for a slight moment until the bigger one went right for an attack swing his chainsaw at the smaller teen, who was quick to duck the attack as he moved into taller opponents personal space. Once there he give three heavy shots to the terrorist's abdomen, which looked to have little effect, he was then quick roll to the left dodging the incoming attack at the last second. The teen in gray kept laying on blow after blow as he dodge any attack the White Fang Lt throw at him the best he could, most of them was near misses and others slightly grazed him but his guards protected him.

"Hold still you will worm!" The Large man yelled as he felt another sting on his left side, the gray clad teen kept pegging at and it was becoming annoying for the man and time wasting. The Lt swung his saw once more and the gray teen dodged right into the man hand, he gripped him up by his neck and slammed the Gray teen to the floor before he had a chance to react shattering the floor slightly. The Lt then swung his chainsaw down at the young teen only for him to roll out of the way at the last moment, he quickly swung the saw again as the teen was still recovering and connected with the teens arm guards and sent him flying out of the nearby window. The Lt made his way over to the window and looked out of it to find broken glass and no body.

"Little punk ran huh?" He turned back around and looked at the mess that was caused. "It'd be easier to not tell Adam."

Down the street from the warehouse the gray clad teen was laid out on a rooftop pant heavily, his hood was pulled down and his face was now revealed to the world, his skin was light with a light tan. His eyes was a dark gray like steel but his messy hair was a light gray and covered his forehead and the top of his eyes, on top of his head sat two gray ears perked up that resembled wolf ears. He was looking up at the shattered moon as he rested as the sound of his scroll going off, He slowly lifted it up to look at the caller ID before he would answer.

 _Lavender_

The boy faunus teen let out a soft sigh as he answered his scroll. _"Graden where in the world are you!"_ A feminine voice came through the scroll with a hint of rage and worry behind.

"I'm fine… I just went out for a jog."

" _Well you better be jogging through this door soon or my mom will kill you!"_

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be home soon…" He hung up the scroll and closed his eyes, he sighed softly as he remembered he was about a mile away from his house. "… I'm so grounded."

(End)

 **And done with this trailer, okay so this is supposed to be the second trailer but it was the first one I had planned and I kind of just wanted feedback from everyone. You know to see if people would read this or not, which I hope people do.**

 **Also this is more of a spinoff taking place in Haven as it's my favorite School at the moment, and the real chapters will be longer.**

 **So please Review and tell me what you think, like it? Hate it? Wish for me to burn it or keep it going strong. I just need feedback on the trailers to know if people want more.**

 **TaTa!**


End file.
